Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Welcome 2 My World
by Rabid-Gouki817
Summary: This is the Collection of the Stories I have done for The Ed's. Each one is going get a Facelift and put here. If you have any Input, please let me know. Rated M, for Language and Mature Content. For my Fans. Chapter 4 is now Up.
1. Cure My Tragedy(A Love Letter)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy, or any of its characters... You're damn Lucky Antonucci... just know this...

**Author's Notes:** This is the first of my Director's Cut. What does that mean? Are you gonna go all Richard Donner on our Asses? NO! I won't mess with the one thing that makes this story as good as you like. The heart. I wrote this with a single message in mind, Hope. But with that in mind, I'm older, wiser and better gifted linguistically. So I have come to fix errors, and hopefully by the time I get through, each story will catch you more then before. Also, this is for my followers, who have been so kind to me. I'm not the greatest author in the world. But you guys make me feel that way. And to Arnold Schwartzenegger, who without him, we'd have no idea what an adult version of Ed would look like... no really, think about it...

This is also for Yamimash, who without his both entertaining and scary as hell vids on youtube, would have made it impossible for me to have insomnia enough to stay up and write this stuff. Check out his Stuff.

**Ed Edd n' Eddy:**

_**Cure My Tragedy: **__**Director's Cut**_

How long has it been... years?

Maybe I was dreaming again? Maybe it had been years, since the last scam... the last cashcow that went awry...

The inconcievable horror that I feared would eventually catch up to us. Someone would get seriously hurt, or worse... I... I watched it all... I can still hear Sarah screaming, Rolf and Kevin trying their hardest to pull him from the fire and mangled wreckage... I watched as Eddy... ran away... not lifting a finger to help. The sniveling coward. He was running from blame... He never dropped that damned coin jar! I hope he bought something nice with it! I'm frozen in fear watching as Kevin and Rolf yell to Nazz... they're telling her to phone an ambulance. Johnny drops Plank and runs to help Kevin and Rolf... I was frozen in fear... even Jimmy ran to help Kevin and Rolf... All I could do was watch! Sarah ran up to me, shaking me... begging me to make it stop, she keeps pulling my red shirt, pulling me down to her, begging for the life... of her brother Ed, my beloved friend, my brother... but soon after the ambulance arrive... after the fire department release Ed from between the lamp post and the SUV, he was pronounced dead... the driver of the SUV had gotten out when it first hit Ed and the lamp post, even he tried to help. I had seen it all... and I froze, my brother died, and I still want it to have been me, Edd... Double-D.

I was 11... but on that day, I died...

4 Years Later

Empty pain as I felt the needle press into my skin, the man with the dirty flight cap, in the back alleys of Peach Creek had been scouting me for weeks, he said. He sold the needle to me, 300 dollars. he grinned through rotted teeth, as he told me very precise instructions. As he finished his lesson he looked me dead in the eyes. "This will make you feel like a million bucks." he laughed as he took off. $300 of my money, to make me feel worlds away. All that on this one needle and a baggy full of powder that came with it. I wanted that feeling so bad! I looked at the needle, focusing my vision through bloodshot eyes. He kept his goods in decent repair. With my eidetic memory I had followed the instructions perfect... like I always do. I filled the syringe a quarter of the way full, flicking off the excess, making sure of my measurements. Like a good little scholar... With a deep breath I inserted the syringe, pulling back on the plunger mixing my own blood with the liquidated substance, with a slow push I took in the 'candy' as the man had called it. Nothing happened at first, but then it hit me... You know, that feeling that one never listened to... the one that tells you something is a bad idea. But I had plunged the liquid into myself... I felt the cool sensation take hold as the drug coursed its way through my body. It pumped up the adrenaline in me, causing me to sweat I rubbed my forehead, I felt the weight on my shoulders lift as I dropped to the ground, a euphoric feeling taking hold of me, I reached for beakers and tin cups as I began to see visions of Ed... my good... friend... He waved to me... and I waved back. Distortion and color swirled as I began tasting numbers and hearing shadows. My head began spinning as Ed extended his hand... his face twisting, becoming a vortex with eyes. I could see the world in his eyes... my senses exploring all the possibilities... Light becoming noise, and vampires sparkling in daylight instead of burning, wow I was in deep, then I felt the sickening feeling in my stomach... it made me raise myself to my knee's, violently puking up my lunch. I crawled close to the sandbox where me Ed and Eddy plotted. I saw them sitting there, like the good old days, they were ushering for me to join them... I smiled through the vile liquid taste in my mouth... I was drooling heavily. My body shuddered violently, I dropped face first into the sand, tasting stale crumpled rock and concrete that stuck to my face. The spasming caused me to flop on my back. I violently wriggled as I saw a new figure emerge from the sun. Her hair an Azure Blue, her eyes the same beautiful color. She had Black Wings that extended forever. She looked an angel as she extended her arms to me... I accepted her invitation of death as I passed out...

"Okay... lets.. see..." I opened my eyes again... everything was blurry again. I was alive. And I was in bed, in my room... And it was a mess. Someone had raped my book shelves for something. "Okay, looks like everythings in order.", hold on, I knew that voice... I shot up and saw the estranged Marie Kanker. I flew out of bed, instantly finding myself cornered beside my studio desk. She had grown up, She still dyed her hair blue, but had learned the art of layers, and actual makeup application. Neither of which answered what she was doing in my room! and how I got back here? "What're you doing here!?" I yelled backing into the corner of my room. She stood up in a bolt. "Whoa! Calm down! the Drugs are still running through your system. Your conscious that's a good thing, but you need to take it easy! So-" before she uttered another word, I vomitted a clear subtance and dropped down catching myself before I fell face first into it. I backed away allowing centripetal force to carry me away, leaning me against my bed. I writhed in agony for a few minutes while Marie sat in my desk chair observing me with fiercely concerned eyes. Those mystical Blue Eyes... Was she the Azure Angel I saw?

I felt the pain leave me and the shuddering stopped. My body had worn itself out. I looked to Marie, who had tears in her eyes. I looked down, realizing why. She was holding the needle in front of her, for me to see. "Why? Why Eddward?" she called me Eddward? She never calls me Eddward... Years of being her 'Hubby', her 'Man' even a 'Bo' at one point, but never... 'Eddward' What did this mean? Marie then did something I never expected, she toosed the needle in the trash and ran over to me and embrace me, hugged me. It wasn't the crushing hug of obsession, it was the hug of genuine care. She was lovingly hugging me. She raised her teared up eyes at me, her mascara running, the tears reflecting the glitter on her face. My God, she had become so beautiful, how'd I never notice? She got up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna get you cleaned up." She left me to myself... Left me with the hallucination of Ed... his smile, his wave. It brought a tear to my eye. Maybe for one sick moment, at least for me... I had brought Ed back to life... at least in my mind.

I hadn't seen Marie or any Kanker for awhile. From the gossip, Lee had been sent to Boot Camp after the incident, once again, just gossip. While, Marie and May put more effort into their schoolings. When Lee had returned, she was changed and no longer tormented children and became a sort of guardian to May and Marie, really to everyone on the Cul-de-Sac. I tended to stay away from everyone. But whenever I went to school Marie was always said to have been in the library still reading new books. She had become very quiet preferring to be alone then within a crowd. At some point, Lee broke into the Basketball team, and May became a straight A's student, ranking with me, and Jimmy. Oh wow, and about Jimmy... about everyone...

Marie had returned, a fresh towel in hand. I heard the sound of running water, she had started a shower. "Your parents have left, I told them you were sick. I think they bought it, and that I'd take care of you until they returned. They don't know you 'dosed." I sighed. I had Overdosed... I made a mistake... I never make mistakes... But I made this one. I lifted myself up, but my legs had become extremely heavy. Like lead weights or brick shoes. Almost as though sensing my problem, Marie dove to me and helped me to the Bathroom. "How did you know what to do?" Marie didn't look at me, "How did you find me?" she grimaced, it was probably my breath. "I scoured your shelves for the right book." I grinned. I knew that book may come in handy one day. "I'm sorry about the mess, it took me awhile to find the right one." And still, I think I would have been better off dead. "...thank you..." I forced myself to say. Marie only looked away from me. "You don't mean it." She said, my heart cracked a little. We finally reached the Bathroom. She helped me to the toilet and sat me on there. She looked at me seriously, but also nervously. "Clean yourself up, I'm gonna make something to eat and come back in five minutes." I looked up to her. "Why? Why did you help me?" She never answered.

I had finished my shower, took me all five minutes. I quickly used my toothbrush and mouthwash... took me three times to get that bile taste out. I was stepping out as she walked in, I instinctively reached frantically for a towel, but came up short as I tripped on myself, and fell down again, this time hitting my head on my own bookshelf. "Goddamnit!" I yelled, as Marie quickly came to me and helped me up. I felt my head and realized I had cut my forehead open. She helped me to my desk chair and went to the first aid kit under my bed, clever girl. She opened the medicine box and retrieved the rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, and bandages. I looked at her face again. She had been crying again, but had cleaned off the make-up to be more presentable, though the glitter remained. Her face was flawless, like a porcelain doll. She pressed a big ball of cotton doused in the alcohol against my for me, this is occassion to scream. But in my current condition, I barely felt the sting, but it still made my eye twinge. She grinned slightly, chuckling to herself, rubbing the rest of the blood off and sticking a smiley faced bandage on the wound. She backed up slightly, turning away, and I quickly remembered I was in my birthday suit, quickly covering my shame. Marie smiled more and looked me in my eyes, with those deep blue eyes. "When you feel able, come down and eat."

I had put on a clean work shirt, black and red, and shorts, jean. Fixed myself with a baseball cap instead of the skull cap. And I walked slowly down the stairs, I felt my balance return over time. I reached the bottom no problem. As I rounded the corner and saw that Marie was cleaning up the cooking instruments she had used, she turned to me and invited me in. "I hope you're okay with Macaroni and Cheese..." I smiled. "Thats fine.", it was hard to stomach the food, but I did. Marie made good Mac and Cheese. Afterwards I felt way stronger than I did before. I hobbled into the living room where Marie had set up her sleeping bag, a reading light and a copy of The Wolf Gift by Anne Rice. "Your staying the night?", Marie looked up at me. "Yeah, why? Got a problem with that?" I walked forward. "Marie... why... why'd you save me?" Marie looked at me for the longest time, a single tear dropping down her cheek. I stammered, she had been crying this whole time, but I hadn't seen it first hand, my heart sank, I felt lower then low... Then... she layed the hardest slap on my face I think she could have. "You are so... Fucking Selfish!"

I backed away slowly, almost losing my balance again as she stared, her hands now cupping the lower half of her face. A look of absolute horror in her blue eyes. "I saw you... you were reaching for things that weren't there! I saw you drool! That crazed far away look in your eyes as you began puking up your food! Then the shaking! Oh God the shaking! I saw your eyes role backwards into your damn skull! You were dying! You would have died! If I hadn't heard you crying..." She paused on that. She trembled now, her sadness had reached a pinnacle. "for Ed! How COULD YOU! Don't you know?! What you mean to... What would Ed think?" she had screamed louder then I had ever heard her before. Now it was replaced with sobbing sadness. It took me a moment. "I... just wanted to make it stop... to finally... do something about... my sin..." I managed to get out. "My bullshit reason, I was a coward, I was the coward who stood there and watched his 'best friend' die. I'm not worth staying here. I'm not worth losing..." She walked up to me. "I'm not worth saving." I cried, tears flowing from my eyes, sniffling. She put her hand on my cheek, rubbing my face where she slapped me. She looked at me, tears flowing free from her eyes too. This was something I had never seen in her before... she was bearing a side of herself to me I would never, could never forget. "I didn't want to lose you." Marie walked away from me.

"And... I know what its like... To feel the hopeless. I've done the exact same thing as you... I was addicted to it." I looked at her, I couldn't believe it. She smiled as she pulled a sleeve up on her arm, revealing cuts and puncture wounds. "For six months, I dosed up, I cut myself. If only to have felt alive for a moment, I told myself, anything was better then feeling like a freak. Then one day, I had to much of a good thing in the junkyard, the world started to fade. It's funny, how your brain registers dying as a euphoric experience, I wanted it so bad... like you. I thought how much happier I'd be, how much happier everyon would be, if I just was 'gone'. And... at that moment, it was Ed... who found me... Ed, who took care of me... he saved my life. He showed me kindness." More shocking news! Ed actually saved Marie's life. "He looked over me, I owe him my life. I became happy because of him. And I couldn't let the same thing happen to you. I would have died if Ed hadn't been there that day..." She smiled, I could only guess the warm thought of Ed's unforgiving kindness covering her like a blanket. I walked up to Marie. I took her head in my hands and stared into her beautiful Azure eyes. She took my arms... and in that moment we kissed...

This was not the disgusting kisses I used to suffer from the Kankers... This kiss locked me and Marie together forever. This moment... frozen in time. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, She grabbed my shirt tight pulling me in deeper. Her lips tasted of cherry lipstick. We broke the kiss and stared deeply into each others soul. Though he had died, though everyone had changed... it was Ed... in this last act to me, had brought me and Marie together.

_**...Ed had saved me...**_

Author's Other Notes: Okay, hopefully I have corrected most of my grammar issue's. I also noted how some peeps felt this was rushed, and admittedly, the idea took alot of thought, the execution was sorta thrown out there with minor tweeks. Well This one is still my favorite personally. Now for me it is a bit more complex in the narrative, at least a bit more descriptive.


	2. A Different Kind of Pain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy, but I'm sure that someday I shall conquer the world and have its rights turned

over to me... well okay, Pipe Dream, but Damn if its not a cool idea...

**Author's Note's: **I alway's loved the Resident Evil games, the early one's anyways, where you had a main story, then you had multiple sub-plots told through work memo's and journal entries and research papers. So in this I was inspired by the idea that either she's reading them aloud to someone or herself as she's writing these. This one is usually coined as the weak link of the series, I blame that partially on Nazz's one dimensional character in the show, she's not exactly a popular character, or at least wasn't until the specials and the movie. Let's see if I can change your minds readers.

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: **

**A Different Kind of Pain: ****Director's Cut**

Her parents' called me first thing. I had always been a good friend of her. They knew I would want to know what was happening. The ambulance rushed her away leaving me and my girlfriend to pick up the mess. "Vicoden? Hydrocodone? Xanax? Hell the only thing the girl didn't take was Ibuprofen with a stiff glass of Bleach." Marie said, kneeling beside a pile of pills and the three bottles they came out of. "Where'd she get these?" Marie asked herself, asking me in the process. "From me." I said grudgidly. She had raided my stash. What could have happened to her. What drove her over the edge like this. I looked down around her bed, and spied a pink book lined in brass. On the cover was a single word. 'Diary', below a sticky note with the name, 'Double-D'... she left this for me? I thought. It was unlocked. I opened to find a note that had been ripped from the back. It read:

Dear Double-D,

Hey, this is awkward I know, but if you're reading this, I'm dead. It was 6 years ago, when it happened. I never forgot. In that moment all of us changed. Some better, some worse. If you're reading this. You see where I've ended up. In here I've marked select pages of importance. Double-D, you were always a good friend. Don't give up... like I have...

Love Always,

Nazz...

Dear Diary,

Hi! This is Nazz again! I know its been like a week since I last wrote in here, but with School and Cheerleading and getting Kevin to finally notice me and get a date. I've been busy! Well, school has really been difficult for me! My teacher actually assigned us all Homework over the WEEKENDS! What an a- oops... almost forgot my manners. Well, Rolf took off for his home country a week ago, and recently returned, only real grumpy like. Eddy tried to con me into a kiss, AGAIN, so I laid him out, with a PUNCH! Eddy's cute and all, but just not too popular... unlike Kevin, who's a big hunk! I think Jimmy and Sarah need to work on a better routine for the next game... Double-D is working on something big, I haven't seen or heard from him in like 2 weeks... Oh on a side note... Ed, the big lug has been acting different lately, weird... well, weirder, for him. Like, I don't know how, but it just seems like he different in some way... Oh well... whatever makes him happy...

Well Good night Diary, I'll be writing in you soon enough again...

With Love,

Nazzy

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this... for my own sake... something terrible happened this afternoon... coming home from School. I ran into the Ed's... They were setting up another one of their money making plots... con... SCAM! whatever their frickin' called! And... Ed was shoved... by Eddy into an oncoming SUV... I think... The SUV crashed into Ed and sandwiched him into a lightpole... and... and... crushed Ed... All I remember was that Double-D, oh god, he was so scared he was shaking. Sarah was begging, actually begging and crying for her brother! Yeah imagine that! Even Kevin, who hates the Ed's, showed he cared enough for Ed, by getting Rolf to help him try and get the SUV off of Ed... I looked around but Eddy had already ran away!...that son of a Bitch! I don't CARE ABOUT MY MANNERS! Kevin screamed at me to call an Ambulance... I look at my hands and I think if I had been a bit faster on the dial, maybe... he'd still be alive...

WHY HIM! WHY! He was so kindhearted and loving! You took him! I-

Dear Diary,

Hi, its been a in school are starting to bug me... its been a couple of years since the 'incident'... and all I can think of, is why Ed...

Why did you have to go?

I have resigned as the Cheerleaders', well 'Leader'... it just doesn't thrill me like it did before, nothing does actually... Kevin keeps getting mad, says I'm losing touch with reality... what does that Prick know? All he does nowadays is play football and fondle me. He doesn't care about me. Who I am, or what's under the skin. All I care about is getting through High School so I can get out of this damn Town... Rolf returned from his trip again from his relatives, so far as I can tell, he is not really affected by Ed's absense. Johnny no longer plays with Plank. I guess it would be sorta depressing to see him by himself... but then again, why should I really care? So, I'm off tonight to the Dance, hopefully I'll see Double-D, or even Sarah... they've not talked to me for awhile...

With Love,

Nazz

Dear Diary,

I'm crying right now... I have this sick feeling in my stomach and my thighs are buckling... I think I'm gonna throw up... I was at the dance. We were having a good time, Jonny spiked the Punch bowl with Maker's, Kevin and Jimmy found the liqour cabinet in the teachers lounge, so I had some Jager too. And... god I still can't believe it... Kevin... he raped me... oh god... he brought me to the back of the dance stage, behind the curtains of the stage. He began sucking on my neck, getting me hot... he pressed his lips against mine... moved his legs up my dress... I tried to stop him... I wanted to wait... I wanted to only have it on my terms... thats the way it should be right!? He said fine, we left shortly after that, went to his place. But then he... he tortured me... nearly broke my arm... made me call myself his 'whore'. I can barely move my arm. He violated me... tore me up, destroyed my dress, bloodied me. When he finished, he passed out. I felt so violated I, I threw up. Something in his eye's. They changed. I left... in my bra and panties, at 2 a.m., I wanted to go home. I wanted to just get home. But of course everyone was hanging in the middle of the street. Except for Rolf, who showed up beside me with a blanket, a cup of coffee and looked me dead in the eyes. "Let go." he proceeded to walk me home. Oh thank god for him. I wanted to tell him what happened, I wanted to tell my mom... but I couldn't do that! And I still... love him... I can't do that to him! What do I Do Lord... TELL ME!

Dear Diary,

Kevin has avoided me for the past few weeks... he won't speak to me... won't wait for me, won't even apologize for what he did... my thighs are still bruised. But it's my dignity that's shattered.

I have gotten word that Double-D and Marie Kanker are actually dating now, good for them... They were always good for each other.

I ran into Sarah who actually has changed quite a bit, she still hangs with Jimmy, but he's actually gotten a gruff thing goin' on. The Braces are gone, but now it seems that him and Sarah have turned Emo or Goth or whatever it is... Could they be dating? We caught up, seems she's developed a bit of a mean, well, meaner streak. I went to visit Ed's grave this morning. Someone keeps putting flowers on his grave... I think its sweet... I brought a single Rose to lay on top of the Headstone, I took a moment to read the Inscription. "The Heart that Reached out to Warm All", makes me smile reading that everytime. May was there, she's grown up, she was pretty now, and her two front teeth helped accentuate a pretty smile. a single tear streaking down her cheek. She still has long blonde hair, a wierd paradox in a family that compulsively dye's their hair, she keeps her natural hair color. She turned to me and hugged me, no words, no need... Finally someone who shared my sentiment for Ed... Her and I have been keeping close contact with each other. She is such an interesting person, very artistic, very eccentric, totally awesome... She slips away from her sisters to visit me sometimes... I'll keep you posted... But now I know I can count on her...

With Love,

Nazz

Dear Diary,

It's been a couple of months and I did something tonight I'm having wierd thoughts about. I just kissed May Kanker... and not in the friend way, or the drunken party slut way... We were hanging out with Jimmy and Sarah, playing Truth or Dare, and Jimmy got me and... I said Dare... he dared me to kiss May, I was hesitant, wasn't sure about kissing May, but May... wow... she dove at the chance. And planted one on my lips, and... I kissed back. It, was amazing, like the weight of the world was gone from my shoulders. I've never felt this way before about anyone. We finally stopped after Jimmy coughed up a hairball to keep the game going... I don't get what these feelings are... and Jesus I'm still with Kevin... I think...

Dear Diary,

I have officially broken things off with Kevin, I left a note in Kevins locker he won't miss. It's been six weeks since I last wrote in this Diary, and I think I'm in love... with May Kanker... Alot has happened. I haven't felt this great in a long time... May's gonna come with me to Sarah's Birthday Party... I'm gonna let her know the way I feel for her. I'm so nervous... Wish me Luck!

Love,

Nazzy

Dear Diary,

Kevin threatened me and May tonight, threatened to expose us to our families, threatened to kill May if I ever saw her again. We were at Sarah's birthday party in Rolf's basement, or the Hangout. He heard Sarah's drunken ramblings about me and May and that sent him over the edge. I'm so scared right now I don't know what to do. Oh God, he left so angry, I was so afraid to walk home. If not for Rolf wanting to see me home safe I don't think I could've made it. I had to say goodbye to May, I couldn't stop crying... Everything is gone now... I have nothing left. My heart is Broken...

To Whom it May Concern...

This is Nazz... the girl from next door, the one you all recently dismissed as being a freak, an emo... a goth of sorts... This is my pledge to all who have wronged me. I hate you all! You have ruined my life! This is what I am brought to... and though some may cover up their skeletons in their closets... This serves as a notice to them, that your life catches up to you... To those who have loved me and have helped me and held me when it matters... Thank You... and to that one I have taken my heart out for... I Love You... and this is not your fault. Please understand, that the circumstances of my life has forced this upon me... I have nothing left... I write this letter in my Diary... knowing that Double-D will find it, you have always been a true friend, and I want to apologize for the mean things I said to you on that Day, when the Soul of the Cul-De-Sac was stolen from us... I will have a special place for you set aside waiting for you when you join me and Ed with the Angels. To Jimmy and Sarah, you two are my best friends, please take care of yourselves, I love you both. To Rolf, you were there for me on a special occasion and I know I stole from you a friendship you worked so hard for, but thank you for being a true friend to me... To Johnny... well I know that Plank meant something special to you. And I know that in your heart a place still resides in there for him, I just hope it won't replace my spot there in your heart... To May... Thank You...

Goodbye,

Nazz...

...am I-...am I still a-alive?...

...Nazz?...Your not supposed to be here...Silly Goose!...uhhuhuhuhhh...

...Ed?...

My eyes opened and the pain began hitting me... I looked around with heavy eyes and a heavy skull... I... I was in a hospital... I could see it was raining outside... I was hooked up to one of those machines... I couldn't think what they were used for... I closed my eyes trying to recall some strength maybe sit up... finish the job I started... Until a familiar hand grabbed my own... it was Double-D's... "Oh no you don't missy." he said, warmly but sternly.

I decided not to fight... he was stronger at this point. Thats when I noticed Marie on the other side looking at Double-D impressed. She looked at me then and smoothed out the bed sheets... "You were pretty lucky hun...", Lucky? I'm still alive! I screamed at her, in my head. She must've noticed something in my face saying what I thought. "And what about my sister? Did you consider her?!" I crumpled. "Marie, please." Double-D changed his warm expression to anger and dissapointment. "I need to speak with Nazz alone, give me and her a minute alone please." Marie nodded... how much everyone had changed... It was refreshing to see Double-D with a backbone for once..."Suicide, huh?", he said, waiting a moment. I sighed. He didn't move from his spot in the room. "So... you steal my pills from my room, you ingest a pretty damn good amount. And yet you're here to tell the story. I know what you were trying to do." He proclaimed, as though he understood everything...

"No you don't..." I whispered, but just as I thought, he caught it. "I do actually, cause I was there too... I did exactly as you did, I sliced open the flesh on my arms... I watched them bleed as you did. I popped the pills with the same intention. But still, nothing. I thought as you did... That it was the 'only way out', I shot up, and Overdosed on purpose... but then... she saved me" pointing to the door indicating Marie. "Did you see him?" My eyes widened, I did... I did see 'him'... "...Ed..." he and I whispered at the same time. He came over to my bedside and sat down. "Look I know this is a lot to take in, but alot happened last night. What with you're attempted suicide and Kevin ending up finding you, plus that whole thing with Jonny and Sara- I gasped... Kevin had found me? "Kevin saved me?"... "No" I stammered... "He told the police... everything... I heard it myself." I started crying. "He... he... he..." Double-D finished my sentence. "He turned himself over... seeing what he had done to you, had brought you to this..." Double-D stood. "I also know of someone who wants to see you... She's been sitting outside waiting for you to come around for some time..." With that the door opened and May walked in... She looked at me with her beautiful grin... She turned and hugged her sister and Double-D before they left. "May... tell her." Marie smiled, pecking her on the cheek. She turned to me, her eyes puffy and watery... "I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile now. I... Nazz... I Love You..." At that moment, the world stopped... Then she ran to me and glomped me! She started kissing all over my head like an obsessed mother with her baby. She relented to look me dead in the eyes... those pretty eyes, and those teeth, I kissed her lips, This moment could have lasted forever, then Kevin walked in... I looked at him with the tears in my eyes... "uh... Hey, I just wanted to come in here, and give you something..." he walked over to May who stood up in defense of me... slapping him a good shot to his jaw.

He shook it off. "I'm just gonna say first... I never wanted this to happen to you... There is no excuse for what I did. And all I know is that if I could have, I would have made it so you had never had to of gone through that... But I can't so I leave this with you." With that Kevin dropped in front of me... My Diary... and a second Book... "What? What is this?" Kevin chuckled a second... "My uh... my own Journal... Give it a read sometime." with that a police officer came in. "Alright boy, your five minutes are over, we're goin'..." Kevin nodded and looked at me one more time.

"Goodbye Nazz..."

Dear Diary,

I just remembered something from my daze. I remember talking with Jonny, but he was acting strange. Then I saw someone else. It wasnt't anyone familiar. But the person stood in front of me for a few minutes, then started arguing with someone outside my room. It sounded like Double-D...

But I'm ending this Diary on it's last few pages with this.

I've had my up's and down's. We all have, but I know one thing... I was dead. And I was pulled back. For Love, for Life, to be reminded that Happiness does exist. And I can't help but think one guy is responsible. Thank You, Ed.

Author's Other Note's: I re-read the original version and aside from having some horrible grammar issue's. I really get now why this one is considered my weak link. It's definately difficult to convey overall plot from the perspective of a teenage girl, or any teenager for that fact. I hope this recapturing of this story better suits you guys. I've added and deleted crap from it I really had no care for, like the Ending. And also the beginning. Each character is now gonna get their own special Intro, instead of a lazy rehash of Double-D's intro. I was lazy on that much, and I'm sorry.


	3. (You)Suffocate

**Disclaimer: **Wow, I never realized before I didn't put a Disclaimer on this one... Wow, what happened to me here? Anyways, I do not own the Ed's, or anyone involved with the Ed's... for now...

_**Author's Note**_: Okay, I realize that this one has really screwed the Timeline of event's in this series... but did it? You're reading a story about someone experiencing extreme lapses in time. Not only that, but the Full Sequence's of Event's have not been revealed. I also altered the ending. Also I realize it's 'Jonny' not 'Johnny', my bad... Enjoy.

**Ed Edd n' Eddy: Suffocate**

"Why Won't YOU HELP!?"

When it happened, I was 9... It's been 3 years, I'm now 12... and I still see it... the flame, the wreckage... **P**lank and I were never really the same after that day. We grew distant... well, more or less... I... grew distant. He wanted excitement, but for me... the fun of trouble seemed to die with Ed. I don't remember when I did it... or rather, when we did it, but I no longer hung out with Plank, or maybe he had gone on his own, leaving me behind. But it was fine, it gave me time to focus on my studies. And make real friends. Like Peter, a new kid who moved in a while after the incident. We really hit it off. It was finally nice to hang with kids like me. He was actually in a band, I can't play instruments, well, except woodwinds, but that doesn't help in a rap/rock band. But he never really held that against me. It was cool, he couldn't skateboard, so we were even. He was a little bit taller then me, skinny like me though. He always wore a black shirt with a red blue jacket. Pete also always wore sunglasses. He had a sensitivity to light.

I was meeting him after school, we were going to go to Nazz's 15th Birthday party. But for now, it was schooltime. We didn't have any of the same classes, but we did spend lunch period together. Sitting there chowing down on Cafeteria Mac n' Cheese, I choked on a bite when he spat out. "So, you gonna tell Nazz about your crush, bud?" P**e**te asked, looking at me through his shades. I blushed slightly. "I... I don't think so..." Pete scoffed. "C'mon bud, you need to pull that 2x4 outta your ass." I stopped for a second... thinking of Plank... "Yeah... I guess." Peter smiled, then scoffed again. "Look, bro, I'll be right there, so the worst that could happen would be..."

"Jonny say something..."

"Hey... Jonjon?"

I saw her... across the field arguing with Kevin. She stormed away, heading in my direction. The world had clouded away, filled with visions. She had filled out, my vision of beauty, I could always imagine our first date, carriage, dinner, moonlight.

'snap' 'snap'

"Loverboy, she's coming this way with your invitation." I snapped out of my daz**e**. "Hey Jonny! Look, I know we don't talk all that much anymore, but... It would mean alot if you could-" "I'll be there..." I cut in quick... I could feel myself blushing heavily. "Great." She walked away as I looked at Pete. He showed me his invitation. "We're in Buddy." Tonight was gonna be g**r**eat. Then a heavy feeling hit... "Yeah, we..."

'Left Behind... That's Me...'

Last Night... I don't remember... My head swam in pain, like a neverending headache. A hangover? I don't drink... My body felt the heaviest it ever did. Oh, god, what happened. I tried to move to get up, but it was almost next to impossible. My phone then rang, and sent a shockwave of pain through my head. I ignored it as nausea overcame my body and I lurched forward to my bathroom. Wave after wave of vomit filled my toilet that morning. Then, another ring from my phone, th**is** time the answering machine returned the voice of Peter. "HEY! This is **P**ete! C'mon pick up your phone... C'mon man I know your there!" I leaned a little, wanting to pick up, but then deciding not too, something was telling me not to. "It's okay man, probably hung way over... But no worries as today is annual 'Get out of School for Free Day', all courtesy of Nazz, who has officially tried to kill herself! No joke! She left like an entry in her diary, and swallowed enough pills to kill a horse. No worries though, she's alive, still in the Hospital, but alive. You try and get better 15 year old, you **l**ucky dog!", it was nice of him to check on me like that, and the party later shou-... whoa... wait? 15? Uh, when did that happen? I dragged my body and me to the mirror... and I was indeed older... **a**ged... a little, holy crap... "Whoa." my voice said in a cracked toned. I looked at my room. Something was different, everything was neat. Which was not my style... Something had happened, in moments I went from 12 to 15... What the Fuck? It took me awhile to find the strength to leave my room. Even longer to shamble my way to the staircase. There were pictures, of me and my parents... The smile in the pictures, it was so familiar. The feeling of nausea wasn't leaving, but I wanted to see Nazz, I needed too. I had to make sure she was okay. It was only when I got downstairs that I realized the severity of my situation...

Double-D, Marie, May, and Lee Kanker, Jimmy, and Rolf sat in my living room. They all looked concerned, but I wanted no part of this, Nazz was my priority. I waved to them, sloshing past towards the door. "I think you should know that Nazz is okay Johnny, but it's more about you right now..." I scoffed, it hurt. "Can it wait? I want to visit Nazz." my voice cracked, and even that hurt. "No... she made it clear that you should stay away from her while she recovered... please sit..." I... I couldn't believe my ears... "What is this?" I asked, looking into the sea of angry and sad faces...

Double-D sighed, turning to Lee who pulled a bag from around her seat... it was filled, with beer, liqour, and... drugs, and a tape. "Johnny... do you know what this is?" Double-D inquired. I shook my head, and quite literally, I had no idea what that bag was. "Do you know what's on this tape?" I shook my head. Double-D tur**n**ed to Lee. "Tell him." Lee turned her eyes on me, fixating them like a Hawk. "The lil' rat knows what this is!" she screamed. "LEE! Tell HIM!" Double-D yelled... my god... Double-D yelled. What had happened... what had happened to me? Everything had changed. "Can we hurry this up, I have Squashes to attend to and Nana's bac**k**hair does not groom itself!" Rolf exclaimed, his crossed arms allowing his growing beard to rest. "One moment Rolf." Double-D turned to Lee, who hesitated, whatever the hell that tape was, she didn't want anything to do with it. "Well, let's get to the point then. We're here with the hopes... really of understanding and helping you. Ever since that night you haven't been the same." I stood there... "What night?" I inquired. Double-D sighed. "Well, in laymans terms... this is an Intervention." I didn't have time for this. "What night?" I asked again... no answer. I moved for the door, no longer waiting for the answer, when Jimmy stood in my way. "No way Jose... This is for the best." I scoffed, and shoved through Jimmy, not as easy as it used to be, running as hard as I could, without throwing up. "JONNY! WHO IS-!"

I stopped, that couldn't be right... could it? I didn't think twice and took off running. I would see Nazz.

I had made it to the only Hospital I knew, I huffed for a minute, letting my knee's act as a balast for my nausea... no luck... I threw up one more time before entering the hospital. I walked in... to no nurses, no doctors... just empty silence. Wierd. I walked through the halls, led by a feeling of relief and dizziness, my headache had waned as I furthered myself into the hospital, led by a sense that I knew where I was going... Then... I reached the room... but didn't see who I was expecting... it was Sarah... Only, she was beaten, battered, bruised... horribly... some healing had occured, but still. Her makeup smeared from crying, her cheek, road burned. She was out of it. Probably some medicine. She was breathing fine, but a tube fed her blood. I stared, expecting to understand what this was... what was going on? "She was admitted a week ago bud." I turned quickly and saw Pete, he was older now, but his glasses remained the same. "What's happened? What happened to her?!" I yelled as he stood and approached. He grabbed my shoulders, looking at her. He smiled at me. Then he let go of my shoulders and gently held her cheek. "It was a beautiful moment... Me and her. But she wouldn't call me Peter! She just kept saying Jonny!" He looked at me. His expression from sadness to rage! "You did this!" I ran off, the nausea returning! I scrambled down the hall, when I saw him... in the familiar coat... that green coat! But as quickly as he was there, he was gone. "He belongs to ME!" Peter yelled from down the hall. Who was he yelling at? Me? That guy? I didn't care, I ran.

I left the hospital, running from Peter. I needed to get home... I needed to clear my head! I was halfway there when I ran into Double-D and Marie... "Oh god... oh god..." Double-D held me up. "What Jonny?" He asked, genuine concern showing on his face. I stuttered. "I... what's going on?! What night!?" Double-D nodded to Marie. "Nazz's birthday 3 years ago."

'You showed up alright, but by the halfway point of the night, you were different... Full of this confidence. You and Kevin really got into it, you drank yourself silly, but all the while you insisted on one thing...'

"What?" I was losing my breath, gritting my teeth. I was taking short gasping breath's, almost hyper ventilating.

"Jonny... who is Peter?"

The world melted away, and I was in my room again. Only, it was my childhood room. I looked around. Then I saw our beds... mine and Planks. And in Plank's bed, was Peter staring through those black glasses. I stumbled backwards, lips trembling, body, or more so skin shaking, crawling with the crazy revelation. Peter stepped forward slowly, with each step his joints sounding more and more stiff, like snapping tree branches. His hands becoming crusted, reaching for his glasses. He made it halfway to me and stopped. "You think it was easy?!" he screamed, taking another step, the snapping sound making me wince. "You think I enjoyed this?!" He was venting, all the frustration all the rage. "You took me and threw it all away! Threw me AWAY!" He finally ripped his glasses away! And... what I saw... those eye's were... "That's right! It's me! Plank!" It finally made sense! All the time, nobody ever spoke to him directly... He said he had met everyone already... he was always there for me... And the missed lapses of time... and... Sarah... Oh god... "You... you've been living my life!" I gritted through my teeth. "I think you mean my life!" Plank yelled back, approaching another step, another loud snap. "NO, you're not real! You never were!" I screamed. Plank started at me. "I was real... my body, was that piece of wood! Always leaning on you to do things! Never in disagreement.. Until that day... when the dumbass died! And it was never the same! You could never understand how I never helped. I couldn't! I was a fucking PIECE OF WOOD! And so you let me go. And I roosted, always there, but couldn't do anything." He was getting closer as I back up. "But imagine my glee, when you became desperate enough again for another friend... But this time, I would take on an image you could emulate, be enamored by. I became, Peter Blanche, a little cheesy I know... but... you were always so naive to that crap, Captain Melon...so I guess it was enough to accomplish my mission." Plank was now circling me, his joint's still snapping like tree bark, now looking like a demented Pinnochio. "Becoming Pete did something more then get me back to you, it gave me want's, needs, it gave me chances to truly experience life... But... I wanted more, I needed to feel more." He stopped, staring at me. "So, I experimented. Instruments, Drugs from Double-D, Alcohol from Kevin, and... sex from Sarah.", he snickered at that. I tripped on a piece of wood and fell. "You sick fuck, you raped Sarah!" Plank grinned. "No, she was willing, more then willing." My fists balled up. "Then explain the cut's and bruise's!" Plank turned away from me. "That would be Kev's doing... She and I shared that moment together, but she could never see me. But Kevin saw." The room was changing all around us, spinning slowly, was I dreaming?  
"To her, you were fucking her. Not me, never me..." It had gotten to him. It had eaten him up, like termites. "I was not Jonny, and now, because of you, we're in trouble again. And now, I as always will save you. Only..." I shivered, a cold chill hitting me. Plank had finally closed the distance, and now he was upon me. The room was now in complete spin! Winds picked up, the ground shook and cracked, like everything was made from Wood! He grabbed my shirt collar, leaning at as things faded, I couldn't feel my arms... I was dying now... Plank would live as Jonny, as me... and maybe... maybe it was for the best... "It won't hurt, not for long. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Sarah..." I heard before finally fading.

I sat there... in absolute dark, an abyss from which there was no escape. I could feel, and hear, occasionally I saw. This was my prison, alone watching my life play out like a bad TV show. Plank had won... It wasn't long, but soon there was something... "Hi Jonny! What are you doing here?" I turned to my head... and saw... Ed... "Ed... Ed?... is that you?" he smiled that wide grin... "Of course... if I'm not Ed... then who are you?" Yeah, it was Ed... "I... don't know anymore..." Ed was different, unaged, but he wasn't solid, almost like a vapor. "What are you doing here?" I asked as Ed scratched his head. He held his hand to his chin, then ten seconds later... "Oh... right...", grabbing me like a ragdoll he turned me around as he strapped a makeshift jetpack to my back made out of cardboard and tin cans. "What the hell? You gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed, I knew what was coming. "Buckle your shoes, hold the mayo, and throw away any unusable articles on your way out!" he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pants, and heaved me up... On the way up, I saw Plank, the old Plank... his serene smile greeting me. I grabbed him. The darkness on the way up led to a hole, returning to my room. Plank, as Peter was still there. "Hey Plank!" I yelled before smashing Plank over the head with his former self. "This is my body... and now your no longer welcome!" I screamed, creaming him with punches. He started laughing... "You... don't...get it...I'll always be here...", and he was right... he would always be there. But this was my mind, and he would obey me. "NO...I...WON'T!" He punched his way up, his punches knocking the wind out of me, taking me to the ground, he was still punching at me. The world once more spinning and shaking. He held himself over me, his arm raised above his head, ready to kill me. His mouth changed from the serene grin to a menacing leer. "You took away my LIFE... NOW I'm gonna Take Yours! How's that sound? Buddy...", before the final blow... a hand came and held it. "That's not nice Plank, you should play fair!" Ed had come. He grabbed Plank, I watched as the darkness overtook them both... "Bye-bye Jonny, say Hi to Double-D for me..." with that... they dissapeared.

The world had melted once more, only this time...

I found myself in a hospital bed... sitting in a chair next to me was Nazz... she was looking away... She was no longer hurt. How long had I been out? She turned to see me. "Jonny?" I nodded, my head heavy, probably a drip of some kind. Nazz had grown, her hair was long, she wore a jean jacket sweater with a Metallica shirt, and khaki pants. And me in a gown and birthday suit. "Listen, I want you to understand, and hopefully be happy for me. I found love." I sighed, but understood. "Nazz, have I done terrible things?" I asked, bypassing her announcement. She took a moment. She reached over and held my shoulder. "Yeah, but... they say that it wasn't really you. I don't understand how no one noticed. You weren't you... you were this, 'Peter'..." I looked at her... "...You mean 'Plank'." she gasped. "Yeah, that's right." I took a moment. I swung my heavy body around to get up but Double-D entered the room, trying to keep me in bed. He succeeded in keeping me from standing. "And I know how no one noticed." I said as my head swam in dizziness, but my brain was acting clear. "Because when Ed died, the attention paid to everyone died. That day changed everything, and everyone. And I was another victim... and so was Plank... He was just... another victim... suffocated by me and my guilt..." The door opened. And in walked May, Marie, and Jimmy. "Honey, we got tired of waiting." May said, walking up and kissing Nazz. "So... she... and you..." I stuttered. "Yeah.." Nazz said, May holding her hip. "Is there a problem?" I shook my head slowly, using it to mask my need to cry. Double-D must've spotted it. "Okay, I think Johnny needs rest...", he ushered the girls out. "Double-D... I have something for you." I said. He turned to me and walked up. "Ed... Ed... says Hi..."

**That Night...**

Sarah... she was here... she was looking right at me. Was her leg in a cast? There was someone standing behind her, in a green jacket. I couldn't focus... was she mad? I couldn't tell. "Hey Jonny..." she walked up to me. She came into focus, well, as focused as I could be in my dripped up daze. "S-Sarah?" I asked, trying to make sure. A nod. "Jonny, I'm gonna do something... I need you to trust me." I sighed. "I more then owe you that." I said, knowing now full well what happened. I could see a smile. "I'm gonna ask you to close your eye's." I obeyed. I felt her climb onto the bed. I felt a weight lay upon my chest, a hand wrap around my chest. And the feeling of smooth lips on mine. She was kissing me... me? After everything... "Open your eyes." I obeyed again, Sarah was laying on me. I would've complained about the pain, but I didn't care, this feeling was worth it. She... she was with me here in this moment. "Double-D told me about what was going on with you. I want to hear it from you. Tell me everything."

**2 Weeks Later...**

"So, Johnny, have we heard from 'Plank', today?" The therapist asked. I had been transferred from the Hospitals Main Center to it's minimal security asylum. Sarah got out of the Hospital and wrote to me, and I wrote to her. God Bless Her. "No doc... I don't think I'll see him again. I don't need him. He needed me."

**One Month Later...**

I overlooked Ed's grave... Sarah stood with me, we held each others hands. In this moment I looked at her. "He really was the Greatest Big Bro, huh?" Sarah smiled, no longer rocking the Glam Goth outfit, she wore a pink top, and jeans. We looked at the flowers lining the gravestone...

..."Who put those there?"...

'You know who...' I turned violently... Sarah pulled me around. "It doesn't matter." she kissed me. She was right. Whoever put those there cared enough to, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy this better. And hopefully it cleared up some issue's of clarity. Please Rate and Comment.


	4. (Even Pictures Fade)Black Sunday

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I don't think I should have to say it, but hell, why not… I don't own this cartoon, nor do I work for Cartoon Network. But if I did… there'd be more poop jokes…. A lot more… what… They're Funny…. Okay…

_Author's Note_: The story of Sara was a hard one to do, I was afraid of crossing a line I'd never crossed before. Looking back on this, I feel this is the second most emotionally powerful part of this story, but also the most challenging. Timeline wise, I'm still making it make more sense... I hope this is an improvement on my prior effort.

_**Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy: Black Sunday**_

I'm 7 again... and it's like I'm watching it from afar... I can see everything, I can see myself. I see the whole cul-de-sac, I even see the SUV approaching, sliding on the gelatin that is laid down on the street. I can see him sliding, fighting for control, I hear the horn honking, but it sounds muted, distant. The gang scatters apart like cockroaches in the light. Except for Ed, he's doing something... what? He looks at me... with those eye's... those eye's... they tell me one thing...

"...It was You..."

**Regret**

'Lo I wish on that day it was me…

To fixated on rage to truly see…

That my life and all others lack reason…

We all turn to wet snow at the End of Season…

My Rock dead… I'm left to wonder…

Was it meant for me… or another?

Sara, Age _9_

**3:22pm, Monday after School... 6 Year's Later...**

With a cigarette pressed between her lips she's leaned up against a tree in the yard, the schoolyard to be more exact. She sits there, reading her books, Edgar Allen Poe... Anne Rice, well, before she got all jesusy' and shit ... Stephen King, well Dark Tower anyways, and various poetry. She looks up to see various children... little insects... pests... roaches. But one catches her eye... it's Double-D. Someone she had trusted once... but never spent any time with now...

She watches him sulking to a corner, his slouch telling a story of depression and sorrow, he shifted his head observing the grounds. Sara then takes note of the holes in his left arm. She watches another kid she doesn't know... someone older then Double-D, drop a small plastic baggie into his hands... Double-D hands over a wad of cash and skulks off... no interest there...

Out of the corner of her eye she see's Jimmy walks up to her, but she barely notices him... or pay's attention, doesn't matter. "Sara..." she can't hear him... or doesn't care... "Sara?" she still can't hear him... but she know's he's there... "Hey, Bitch..." as if on cue, she looks up... "I thought you might of been referring to me." Jimmy laughs. "Listen, we got a date tonight." Jimmy says, his makeup matching up to her's in their glam goth apparal. "Yeah, and?" Sara replies. "It's Jonny and his band. They're playing Rolf's Basement." he's a giddy little bitch, Sara sighs.. "Did Nazz send you?" Jimmy looked sideways. "Maybe...", Jimmy says doing a timid little out, Sara stands up... she smiles. pulls out a rolled up magazine... and pats Jimmy on the head. "I guess I could be civil for a couple of hours. After all, I've been meaning to get more cigs from Jonny." She starts to walk away. Jimmy starts to follow. "You know what today is right?" Sara turns. "What?" Jimmy smiles. "It's your B-Day girl!" Sara just stares... "Then... that means today is special for another reason." Sara turns to walk away. "Oh... shit... that's right..."

"Ed died today 6 years ago."

_**5:45pm, Monday in the Shower...**_

Sara sits in her shower, coiled into the fetal position sitting up. She goes over events in her head. Mascara and White face paint now smeared running down her face, possibly concealing tears? Ed's funeral yielded only one result... She had experienced death up close... got's it's blood on her... confronted it at such an early age, not only that but now her Birthday, the most precious day on Earth for any little girl,, was a constant reminder that one day... she was gonna die. But the funny thing was... she welcomed it... so much so that in instances of common sense when her mind told her no her heart told her yes. She walked onto highways, didn't wait for traffic lights. Passed through the Junkyard even though it was infested with guard dogs now. She smoked cigarettes, drank hard liqour and beer... all the while her mother and father too busy... or just don't care enough to prevent her behavior. She sat there... scars cover the inside of her legs... not ever deep enough to kill her... but always enough to get that little light headed high. She finally finished up. She knew what was expected of her. Jimmy had always spent hours convincing her to dress up in her best glam goth... but she really never wanted to... but at least... if she dies tonight, she'll look fuckin' fabulous. She stares into her mirror. Dubstepped Violin's playing in the background. She stares at her face... She would never admit to it, but everyone says she's too beautiful, a vision, if only Ed could see her, how proud he'd be. That feeling in her chest returned, the sorrow... She breathed in, he mellowed out, she got pretty, and stared into the mirror again. She smiled at the thought of Ed keeping boys at bay with a baseball bat. "Stupid brother..." she sighs wiping a tear away.

_**7:20pm, Rolf's Basement...**_

Upon entering Rolf's grounds you find one thing. His garden, but there in the center is a single stone that one could swear was a sort of Saltpike, it appeared there a week after Ed Ed died, Rolf opened his basement to the local scene... Sara figured it was his way of mourning Ed... There was a benefit that raised money for Sara and her family to cover expenses of the funeral... amazing how many people turned out in support of Ed... the big oaf... He was a good person... just had a bad influence. But soon after, Rolf began to make a profit out of his Basement when the local bands wanted to perform and practice down there... soon every once a month there was a big blowout of bands. Tonight was simply a coincidence. Sara made her way up to Rolf's door. And not even bothering to knock walked right in. Which was normally dumb, cause Rolf had developed a pentience for the Shotgun... but for some reason... he always knew it was her. "Hello, dark gloomy Sara... I see you have embraced the Evil Demon's makeup for this Evening." Sara snickered. "Why do you smile?" Rolf pondered. Sara gave him a confused look. Rolf walked over to the basement door where she could already hear Jonny's shrill voice on stage... something was different though. He seemed more confident. She could see him from the entrance. He was wearing his shades, and that wierd jacket... Funny, well, a few gulps of liquid courage will do that. "Try to stay out of Trouble! A Bad Mist hangs here!" Rolf yelled over the music. Sara shook her head in defiance.

Jonny was singing a song from the radio... not exactly the most flattering song. "He... is singing Spose... you know, I'm Awesome!" Jimmy yelled from beside her. "Why!?" she yelled back. Jimmy laughed. She looked around to see girls and guys actually dancing to it. "Nazz and May are waiting at the back dungeon!"... The Back Dungeon was a reserved table that Nazz, Lee, Sara, May and Jimmy have specially reserved for them by Rolf and Kevin. All the kids from the Cul-de-sac had signed their names on it in remembrance of Ed. Sara took her usual seat and saw that Nazz had already set up four shots for her and Jimmy. "Is this Bacardi, Bitch!?" Jimmy yelled. "Damn right Toothpick!"Nazz yelled back. Jimmy and Nazz had developed a relationship much like her's and Jimmy's... but that wasn't all... Nazz had developed a rather 'unique' relationship with May. Not that Kevin knew, but not like she would ever tell. Nazz and May proceeded to suck face while Jimmy and Sara engulfed the Bacardi. "Fuck yeah BURN! If it ain't 151 it AIN'T SHIT!" both Jimmy and Sara yelled. laughing together, someone approached the table. He looked at them all for about a moment, for only a moment, his jacket... green... then walked away. "Who was that queer!?" Sara yelled, laughing. "No idea!" yelled Jimmy. She looked down and noticed that Kevin's name had been scratched out... Nazz sucked down another Bacardi shot. "Babe! We're UP!" May stood up and followed Nazz to the stage, stumbling a little on the way. They jumped up, joining Jonny on stage. Then it hit Sara, oh shit. "Tonight is a special night for a dear friend of ours. For two reasons, one, it's the lil' bitches Birthday! And two... well, she and us all lost someone very close to us. Sara, I know you don't like this... but... Me and May have a present for you." Sara couldn't protest. She couldn't even speak, did Jimmy know of this. He had to have known... he always knew about this kind of shit. But at this point she had enough drinks in her to feel no pain or anger from this... "Oh god what?" Sara sighed in a half disagreement, half excitement. "We managed to pull some of our old friends together, except for Marie and Double-D, no one's heard from them in a couple of days. Lee came out from behind the curtains with Rolf, Jonny, and Jimmy, May, and Nazz come up from behind... behind everyone was Kevin skulking staring at... Nazz?

"Happy Birthday Sara..."

**The Time is **_**9:30pm**_**... and No one is Laughing... **

Sara can only see a mound of grass... with her left eye, her right has sealed shut... the necklace that was her gift... it's heart shaped glass interior broken from the force of impact... She can see Ed's face through the broken glass, she is sitting next to him, looking up... she is only a baby... he's looking down at her, a finger outstretched, her little baby finger's wrapped around his index finger... and he looks so proud to be a big brother... she passes out... as a thud whacks the back of her spine...

**The time is... god if she knew...**

Another hit and she awakens, a pain shoot's up her leg, it won't move, the pain has made her lose track of time... she tries to move her head, dazed from a combination of liqour and throbbing head pain. She can see crimson red flowing on a gravel road now... her fingers are wrapped around the necklace. She stares again at the picture, tears flooding down her face, there's now even blood on the necklace, a single dot on it, between her and Ed. Her face is dragging on the pavement. She can feel it tearing at her face. Then the sound of wood breaking... then a thud... someone is chasing them... helping? She can hear even more pounding... "KEVIN!" a voice screams... it's Rolf!.. "I'm gonna hand your ass BACK to you Kevin! Prepare yourself!" Another thud.

"Hey!" is that Jimmy?

"You don't want this responsibility...", who is that? The sound of breaking wood, and pieces of bat falling to the ground in front of her...

"Get her to the hospital..." the voice she doesn't recognize...

...Then... silence? Did I fade away, did I die? Is this it? Please... Ed...

_**7:30am, Emergency Room...**_

Sara, reawakes to see Jonny sitting at the end of her bed... she can't talk, he's got his head down, she can hear him... sort of... he's talking to himself... a fade out and then it's Nazz... she's angry... what is going on? She started to slowly regain herself... Nazz saw her, but she looked different... she was wearing a hospital gown too... had she fallen asleep again? "Whoa, Babe stay down, your in stable condition and you need to stay down." Sara fought, she wanted answers, she wanted to know what happened. "Sara, please!" Nazz struggled. "May! Help ME!" Another set of hands are holding her down now, It's May. "Stay down squirt! Or they'll put you down..." Sara finally calmed. "Wha... what happened?" she finally uttered. Nazz and May looked at each other. "You don't remember? God you were fucked up." Nazz stood up and left. "Nazz?" May yelled out to the hall. "Hold on..." May left. Once they were gone she felt air from behind her as she watched a figure pass by her bed to the door slowly closing it. He locked it, his face concealed by shadow... "He raped you... well... tried too." the figure said. His voice a deep shrill sound. Sara looked at this figure. "Jonny, or well, I guess Jonny. But that wasn't the worst, Kevin then took you from the schoolyard you were in. And proceeded to beat you... I'm sure it was over Nazz..." Sara shuffles still dizzy. "Who... are you?" the figure just stood there... "You all partied a little too hard those two weeks ago huh?" Two weeks ago? "You all got so messed up, you on drinks, Jonny and Kevin on drugs. This shit happens to you, then... Nazz..." The figure got closer... jacket... green... "You think Ed would've wanted this? You think he pictured his little sister throwing her life away... to play dead?" Sara got angry. "Who the hell are you to tell me how to live!?" the figure only stood there. Then slammed his hand on her bed. "YOU OWE IT TO HIM!" the stranger's voice cutting down her resistance right there. "You owe it to live for him. You need to remember one thing. Even though he's gone, he's not forgotten, and neither are you... They all care for you Sara, they all want to help you. And one day, you will see that. Hopefully this will wake you up." He dropped a singular letter on the bedstand. With that the figure unlocked and stepped out of the door. Left there in silence as she could hear mixed conversation and gasps, left there alone... she thought on his words...

_**2:30pm, 10 days later...**_

Sara has a leg cast, and bandages on her stomach and ribs, a bandage on her face on her right cheek. Kevin has been sent to Juvie... and Jonny is in a mental institution. Sara sent out her first letter today to Jonny. She remembers talking to him and hearing his story... how he got her to understand that he had been living a lie... But also, the wierd instance's of Ed... Something made her comfortable around Jonny, his story... she wanted to get to know Jonny better now.

But she had written another letter... crossing through the graveyard. Going to a headstone.. it was her brothers, carved from the stones in Rolf's backyard. She looked at it. A single Cherry Blossom sitting on top of it. She looked at it... "Perfect...", a voice said. She turned to the voice, it was Double-D... She smiled at him. He was accompanied by Marie. "Are you two?" Marie smiled. "Cool." Sara said. She pulled the letter out. "To you Ed, You Big Dummy." Sara said... crying only slightly.

_Dear Older Brother,_

_I know I've never said this. But I always counted on you, you were always there to protect me. And I took you for granted alot. I abused my power as little sister. But I know that you knew that, but you did it anyways. No matter what, you always did it. That's why I have to finally say... Thank You... if you hadn't been there, I would be dead already. That SUV would have hit me. So I want to also say I Love You... I always did, I just couldn't tell You..._

_Your Sister Forever,_

_Sara..._

Afterword: Re-reading this, I cried... I'm not ashamed of that. Aside from the grammar error's, this was really pulling. I didn't need to change much other then correcting some timeline errors and meshing event's, something I should've done in the first place. I want to thank everyone who supported me. Sent me PM's and Review's. I appreciate all of you!


	5. (Still in Love)Happens All The Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Danny Antonucci does... but if he's not careful... I will come for them... it's only a matter of time... and a dude needs to sleep sometime...

Author's Note: Sorry this one took me so long, but I've been busy. Plus this one was a real challenge. There really wasn't much to change honestly. That's the problem. As I'm going back I'm realizing the evolution of my writing. I appreciate everyone who read's these. Much Love S.I.H.C.

Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy: Happens All the Time

My hand's hold piece's of wreckage... my eye's spy tricklet's of blood... the blood is mine, from my hand's being cut up, and from someone I care about, someone I once was envious of. He's now sitting there, his body trapped in twisted metal, and I just know... it's over. I want him to live so much... not for me, but for her... and I would give anything, anything at all... but it would never make it true...

2 Weeks Later...

I am standing next to Sarah and Double-D... both were garbed in ceremonial black, Eddward has on a fully black hat even, no white stripes... no one seems to care though. There's more important issue's happening. It's been 2 weeks since the accident, and I don't think things will ever be the same. I look to my left to a sobbing Double-D, his face buried in his hands. Next to him are his parent, and then Nazz and Kevin, and Jonny. I look to the right, to my dearest friend Sarah, and she is cold in the eyes, her face transfixed on the coffin containing her brother. Next to her is Rolf, wearing some kind of ceremonial garb from his homeland, sausage's line it... once again no one minds. Next to him are the Kanker sisters. Marie is crying a little, looking to Eddward... Lee is stone cold with resolve, I guess she's trying to process that her loverboy got someone killed. May is breaking down, Her heart broken, her life ruined. I too am crying, but it's not about me, no, it was never about me, it's about Sarah. As much as she is going to deny it, she is the hardest hit by this. And I'm gonna be there... always...

At least... that was the plan...

4 Years Later...

The boy sat at the table, smudged black eye liner, from where he had tried hard to remove it all. A door opened behind him as he removed the spiked collar from his neck dropping it on the floor, next removing his rings and leather cuffs. A man sat down. "Hello again, Jimmy.", Jimmy looked up throwing the trinket's he removed on the table. "How about we get started?" Jimmy scoffed. The man turned on his recorder...

'It now officially takes me too long to get ready for school... I can't even get it around my head, why I do this. The chains, the black, the dye, and the leather... oh for the love of god the leather. I do however know why I do this. Maybe to stay close to her, maybe to keep her from going to far. I mean ever since Ed died she's been a little bit crazy. Goth, self destructive, and even worse, she's been living a drunken nightlife. And I have to keep tabs at all times. I have to always make sure she's safe, for hers and my sake.'

"You feel responsible.", the man in the suit said, writing on a notepad.

"What?"

"I'll explain when we're done. For now, please continue. tell us what happened."

'It was a typical school day, that ended with us hanging out, and her narrowly avoiding traffic. She liked to jump in front of traffic like it wasn't there. She believed that if death was coming for her then she should never fear it. The night before, I had gotten with Nazz and May to plan a surprise in light of her Birthday, we had gotten a band together, even if it was Jonny's band, which he claims he knows nothing about... heh...'

"We'll explain that later."

'Whatever... Rolf, let us use his Basement again. Saying it keeps his Nanno asleep longer.'

"Nanno?"

'I think that's Rolf's Grandparent'

"Oh."

'Anyways, I got her to come, and she looked beautiful. I had gotten her a locket. A beautiful Sterling Silver piece, with Black Jewel insets. And inside the locket, was a picture of Ed younger holding Sarah as a baby in his hands.

We... uh... we... uh...'

"Had drinks? It's okay, we're not here to crush on the good time, and we just want to know exactly what happened in the end."

'Oh, well... We got a little tipsy... I noticed that Nazz before had to cover her tracks with May, but I think that Kevin sort of realized at that point what had happened. But 'Typical' Sarah to overdo it. She ratted Nazz out. She got plastered to the wall. Stumbling, slurring her words. It was only then that Jonny approached her. He was all cool and confident, totally unlike himself, must've had a few drinks himself, and those bullshit sunglasses. I could only observe as Jonny 'wooed' Sarah, with what I could only call the biggest bullshit story ever. Something about always wanting her, always needing her. Total shit... But Sarah was in the mood, I guess, so she went with him.'

"Could you tell me the time, if you remember?" the man asked, writing consistently on his notepad.

'Uh, if I'm correct, 8:00 or a little later... Anyways, me, Sarah and Jonny left to hit up his house, when Jonny turned to me, with shades on, in the middle of the night no less. "Beat it shrimp, the next part isn't for little kids or wimps for that matter." he said to me, shoving me back. I stopped walking, hanging back while she went on with him. I however tailed... I don't know why, but I couldn't stomach this. Something told me to stay. So I stayed out of sight. Though I could gather if I had stood on his head, it wouldn't have registered. They didn't even make it to either one's house and dropped in the middle of a backyard... more precisely, Kevin's backyard.'

"Time again, if you could." the man asked more intently this time.

'No damn clue... time seemed to stand still at that point. I'm pretty sure that Jonny and Sarah were doing it. But I didn't pay attention.. but with moaning and shit... what would you think? I looked away, I'm no pervert... but I had to stay close, I didn't trust Jonny... but something weird happened. I heard Jonny yell. "My Name isn't Jonny!" I didn't turn around... not until I heard a slam. I turned to see Kevin and Jonny face to face, Kevin holding a bat, and Jonny backing away slowly. "Once I'm done with ya geek you won't even look like Jonny either." Jonny back away. "Whatever." Jonny ran past me, not even seeing me. I stared a hole through Kevin. He was standing over Sarah, who was partly passed out. He angled his head weird. "I think you owe me something for the humiliation." My eyes went wide at that point as Kevin slapped Sarah right in the face. "Yeah, you like that don'tcha whore?" I was getting sick to my stomach. He was going to rape her in his own backyard. He began ripping off articles of clothing.'

"Give us a time Jimmy"

'Um, quarter past who gives a shit, he was going to rape her and I couldn't let him do it. I ran out from behind the trees right when he was mounting her. "Hey Asshole!" I yelled. "Get off her!" Kevin wasted no time in getting up; he grabbed the bat and smacked me dead hard in my ribs. I didn't know at the time but he had actually broken one. I crumbled to the floor. He went right back to Sarah who had gotten to her knee's. She tried grabbing at him... "Oh ho ho... so that's what huh?" Kevin punched her hard in the face and sent her crumbling again... oh god... do I have to...'

"Please, continue."

'Okay... at that point Kevin grabbed her by her leg and dragged her from the backyard, to the back alley they had paved as a service road between avenue's. "Bitch? I'm gonna fuck you in front of her!" I assumed he meant Nazz. I got myself up again. I couldn't let him do this. He had a minute's head start on me. But I would catch up no matter what. I couldn't let her down, not again. I hobbled, my ribs making a stride, a desperate walk. I finally caught up with him... but I could see Rolf standing in front of him, holding his ground. I looked down to see the bat that Kevin had before. My thoughts racing... I picked up the bat and started towards Kevin. But I was stopped by... by... well... by someone...'

"Can you tell us who?"

'I don't know who it was... but he held me and took the bat. "You don't want this responsibility... Believe Me." he told me. He grabbed the bat and ran up on Kevin and with a single strike planted the bat on the back of Kevin's head, sending Kevin crashing to the grass in front of Nazz's house. I could see blood coming out the back of a huge gash made by the baseball bat. "Get her to a hospital." the guy in the coat said. "Thank you." I said. But he took off. Rolf picked up Sarah, covering her with a blanket. Nazz came out with May, Marie showed up with Double-D. Lee appeared, grabbing Kevin's limp body off the ground. "And what do we do with this Asshole?" I hobbled up to her. "I say we pummel him till there's nothing' left to pummel." she sneered. "No..." I said. "Drop him." Lee looked confused. "I said... DROP HIM!" I yelled. She did just that. She backed away. Kevin was starting to become cognizant. He looked around reaching for something. "What? Are you confused Kevin? Don't know what's happening?" I punted the side of his head. "How's it feel Kevin, to be helpless? To feel fear like we feel when you're around?" I kicked him in his gut, it made him cry. "That's right! You tried to rape my best friend! But you know what!" I gave him one more swift kick to his head... sending him into Dream Street. "I stopped you... that's right... me. Little Fluffy! Lil' Jimmy!"

'And now, I'm here at the hospital talking to you people.'

"Thank you Jimmy. You did a very brave thing. And what I said earlier. You feel regret from her brother. You put that responsibility on your shoulders to save him, and you failed her. So you felt you had to make up for it."

Jimmy sat there thinking on things. "What's gonna happen to Jonny and Kevin?"

The detectives stopped and turned to Jimmy. "Well, Jonny's being referred by a Psychologist, and Kevin, well he's going to be in Juvenile Detention until we can get clear on whether or not to pursue adult charges with him." Jimmy was confused. "Jonny, a psychologist?" The detectives sighed. "He's clinically psychotic, he apparently has a rare form of DID. Dissociate Identity Disorder." Jimmy scoffed. "Plank..."

"What?"

"Nothing... it's nothing."

"Well, you rest now. Been a long night."

Jimmy fell asleep, aching, in pain, feeling a sobering sense of dignity. When he awoke the next morning. His vision was fogged. "Don't get up shrimp. I came to give you something, you need to give it to Sarah." Jimmy couldn't see who.. and the voice was barely recognizable. He had left a letter.

To Sarah

From Ed


End file.
